Her Story
by QuirkyCloud
Summary: What if for once, the heroine of the story was not best friends with a Potter/Weasley? What if for once, the heroine was unseen, as if she was invisible? What if for once, the solution was not so easy? What if for once, things were different? Follow Evania Liora as she embarks on her journey to save the wizarding world. ***WARNING: Swearing, abuse, neglect, and substance abuse


** A/N: So this is my second story on fanfiction. The plot just popped into my head and I immediately started writing… typing? Whatever. The point is… I don't know where I was going with this… **

** Quick background on the main character Evania (Eve-on-yuh) Liora (Lee-or-uh) Her parents were murdered when she was nine by the left over death eaters because of her abilities (I can't tell you what her abilities are without divulging my whole plot) making her an orphan. The orphanage is abusive and neglectful and no one is happy there. The other orphans make fun of her because she is "special". She has no friends and is very shy. **

** Physical description Metamorphmargus but prefers dark, straight, brown hair with ice blue eyes, medium height, very skinny and malnourished. **

***********WARNINGS- This story will include self-harm and bullying, excessive, as well as alcohol abuse (the orphanage mistress) DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A PROBLEM. I, in no way, condone any of these things (except the swearing because I have quite the potty mouth). Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND IT MAKES ME VERY SAD!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Start of Something New

Evania stood, feeling very short, in a crowd of early morning commuters. Her ticket said that the train would depart from platform **9 ¾** at 11 o'clock precisely. Ms. Priscilla had dropped her off at nine before driving off to the liquor store to stock up. Evie now had two hours to find a nonexistent train platform that would take to a magical school for children that could do magic. _What the fuck am I doing?_ She thought, _if I couldn't do some of the fucked up shit that I can, I would never have agreed to this._ She stared at the empty space between platforms 9 and 10. _Well I'm fucked._ She dragged her stuff across the platform towards the middle barrier. _Guess that all there is left to do is wait and see if anyone else comes along just as confused._She went lean against the barrier, except there was no barrier to lean against. Evie fell through, bringing her trunk with her. She sat up, rubbing her back with a groan.

"Fuck that hurt." She said with a groan. She stood up and looked around. The platform was barren and the sign hanging from the ceiling had a giant **9 ¾** on it. _I made it. It's real! Holy mother of God!_ She dragged her trunk over to the train and opened one of the doors. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. She walked down the corridor before stopping in front of a compartment. It looked slightly smaller than all of the rest, just the right size for someone that liked to take up all the room that she could. She put her trunk on the floor and walked back off of the train. She wandered around the platform, taking in the moving posters. It was amazing. The way that there was a whole entire world hidden from view, where people could do magic. It was like a fairytale._ I don't know where I'm going, or where this train will take me, but hopefully it is better than the orphanage, nothing could be worse._ The small girl continued to wander around the station for another hour and other people were beginning to arrive.

"See? We aren't late 'Miony! We're an hour early. In fact, we are the first ones here! Now what to you expect Rose to do for another hour until the train leaves."

Evie peeked around the corner to see a family of four, two with bright red hair and two with dark brown hair. The little brown haired boy looked to be around eight or nine, while the ginger girl looked to be around Evie's age.

"Mummy! We dropped her off! Can we go to Uncle George's shop now? Pleeeaaassee!" The boy whined.

"Hold on Hugo, we want to wait and see Rose off." said the woman.

_So the twerp is Hugo,_ thought Evie, _the ginger must be Rose. She looks nice enough. Maybe she will be my friend! … On second thought, they look like they are having a family moment. I should go back to the train._ Evie turned and began to walk back to the train when she tripped over her own feet into a stray trolley. There was an almighty CRASH! _Well, fuck. There goes going unnoticed._ She heard a gasp from behind her.

"Oh my! Sweetie, are you okay?" It was the women.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am." replied Evie in a small voice.

"What on earth are you sorry for? You only tripped! You haven't done anything wrong!" The women said in a kind voice, not taking notice of the small steps that Evie was taking toward the train. "Oh you poor dear, you have dirt all over your clothes." She raised her hand to brush it away. Evie flinched. Realizing that she had done something the woman said, "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, I just want to help."

"Sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you Miss." said Evie in the same small, scared voice.

"What are you talking about? You did no such thing!" Evie lifted her arm to fix her hair, causing the sleeve of her grey dress to fall down to her elbow, exposing a large, hand-shaped bruise. She heard the woman gasp and quickly put her hand back down. "I have to get back to my things Ma'am; I should not have left them unattended. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused. Have a nice day." whispered Evie before turning and running onto the train. That was the first time that Evania Liora met Hermione Weasley, and it would not be the last.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I just want to clarify that Evania has been an orphan for one year and she has accelerated grammar and vocabulary for two reasons, it is beat into her and she likes to read. Please review so that I know that people actually like my story! Byeeee!**


End file.
